


A Glorious Purpose, Indeed

by kiranightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Insecure Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Puppy Fenrir, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: It has been a mere month since Loki gave birth to his firstborn, Fenrir. He has since grown considerably and is the size of medium dog. That doesn't change the fact that he is a child, however, and all children need the comfort of their mother.orthat time Thor melted at the sight of Loki cooing over his son and barely registering the fact that moments ago he was about to cum inside his brother.





	A Glorious Purpose, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've been able to write in weeks and it was inspired by this little beauty.
> 
> https://foreverthorki.tumblr.com/image/176673781732

Loki’s skin was cold and flushed in his hands. He was in his jotun form today. A rare treat, no matter how Loki believes otherwise. 

The air grows colder with every labored breath, every thrust. Thor swallows his moan as he arches into him, fucking him with his tongue as he writhes beneath him. 

A whine sounds far away, but it echoes through the halls of the palace. Loki disappears, leaving Thor to fall onto the sheets moments before orgasming. He turns to his back and catches his breath. He does not need to move to know where Loki has gone. 

He is proven correct when he finds Loki dressed and reverted to his Aesir form, holding his son close to his chest. Thor does not dare reveal himself for fear of missing the sight of him doting on Fenrir so. 

Loki presses a soft kiss to the pup’s forehead, murmuring softly into his fur. “Don’t cry, my baby,” he says, pressing another kiss to his muzzle. Fenrir sneezes and pushes his head into his neck. His whimpers slow to a trickle before disappearing altogether as Loki cards his fingers down his spine, cooing soothing nonsense into his ear. 

Thor grins sheepishly when Loki looks up to where he’s hidden himself. 

Loki lowers Fenrir to the ground so that he may run off to the forest where the other children still play. It isn’t until he’s a fair distance away that Loki says, “Stealth never was your forte.” 

“I doubt even mother could hide from your gaze for long.” 

Loki laughs, “Don’t let her hear you say that.” 

Thor chuckles. In a few steps, he has Loki back in his arms, his back to his chest, and his smile pressed against his neck. Loki leans into him, his eyes still focused on the forest. 

“You make a good mother.” 

“That remains to be seen. I’ve only had Fenrir for a month.” 

Thor begins to leave open-mouthed kisses along his neck. “A glorious mother.” 

Loki pulls him into a kiss, transporting them back to Thor’s chambers. Thor knows it’s to avoid his sincerity, but he also knows that he’ll believe it as Fenrir grows. 

In the meantime, Thor wonders if he can’t convince Loki to make a child of their own.


End file.
